Devotion and Rivalry
by Salvaged Wings
Summary: Sequel to Clandestine Wolf. Facing the difficulties of life Kai, Alexis, Razor, and Brian and trying their best to survive in a world they know little about. Takes place five years after Clandestine Wolf. What will happen when devotion towards one another
1. The Visitor

Devotion and Rivalry  
  
By: Salvaged Wings  
  
Rating: PG-13 possibly R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or any of its characters.  
  
Warning: Language, Situations, Yaoi  
  
Summary: Sequel to Clandestine Wolf. Facing the difficulties of life Kai, Alexis, Razor, and Brian and trying their best to survive in a world they know little about. Takes place five years after Clandestine Wolf. What will happen when devotion towards one another is plagued with rivalry?  
  
***  
  
Chapter One – The Visitor  
  
If anyone were to knock at the door it wouldn't be answered nor heard despite the fact that someone was home at the two-story home. The front door was locked, for good reason because no one was inside the house itself, but the three-car garage had its white door opened with the radio playing loud enough to drown out the sounds of the clinks and clanks of someone working on a vehicle. The garage was large, containing only one car and a racing bike in it at the moment while it also had a large stand- up toolbox with everything and anything that one could dream of to need to fix their vehicle with.  
  
This two-story home was where Kai, Razor, Alexis, and Brian resided at since they all had finished High School. It was five years after the final bout with the last forces of Biovolt and it had taken months for everyone there to recover from their injuries, but the emotional ones were still slowly healing in more than one of them. They all had grown up and matured for the most part, their looks changing only barely other than their wardrobe and their older presentation. The four had decided to move in together, more comfortable with each other than all the others who had gathered at the mansion in South America. It had been too crowded and it lacked the social life that they all needed to take up on. The home was a light creamy tan color with Blues and whites here and there to accent the home. The front yard had a small walkway towards the front door while there was a small garden around the house. The back yard was large and fenced in. it contained a pool, a fresh vegetable garden, and a few large shady trees. Life was comfortable for them, and they grew to live their new home with each other.  
  
Just arriving and walking up the driveway was a young man about the age of twenty-one, his eyes and aqua blue color while his black hair was whisked back into a simple hair tie. His features were handsome and dark, his skin a gentle cream color that contrasted greatly with his dark hair and dark clothes. The man wore baggy black pants with a loose midnight blue shirt that had a white skull on the front of it. From the bottom of the pants one could hardly make out the pair of worn dark sneakers that he wore. His name was Aidan, and he was a friend of Kai's from his senior year in high school. Often enough Aidan visited, but not often enough to ever get to know or meet the person called 'Lex' that Kai often spoke of. The twenty-one year old had finally gotten it into his mind to visit when he very well knew that his crimson-eyed friend wouldn't be at home.  
  
Leaning against the frame of the garage door Aidan glanced around the garage, noting both Kai's precious car and the pair of feet sticking out from under its left side. The music was loud enough; almost too loud he had to admit. He know that Kai was protective of his car, hardly ever letting someone open the door and sit down in it without glaring an utter dark warning, and now here someone was working on the car without him even being home. With curiosity Aidan waited to be noticed, but it didn't take as long as he had thought it would because the person under the red painted car wheeled out from under it and sat up, head turning as the attention of a pair of steely blue eyes fell upon him. He couldn't help but to blink and stare at the female figure before him.  
  
Standing up Alexis brushed off her dirty hands on the pair of old, knee-worn pair of dark blue jogging pants causing smears of oil and muck to be made upon the already dirty and dulling material. She had grown taller, nearly standing just as tall as Kai himself who had topped off at a good six foot five inches. Her darkly tanned skin had mellowed out a bit into a more comfortable creamy caramel while her stark white hair had been grown a few inches below her shoulders. The soft strands of white were pulled back into a messy tail at the nape of her neck, still several strands escaping the rubber band that held it there. Her shirt was certainly different than what Aidan had seen before, an odd design that fitted her form perfectly with its baby blue material. The shirt was sleeveless and made of fine mesh that was clearly see-through, but to cover the pair of full breasts was a solid piece of baby blue material across the chest area. The shirt was on the shorter side allowing her flat stomach and navel to be seen along with the gentle curve of the small of her back. Her expression looked perplexed and in want of answers.  
  
Steel blue eyes narrowed slowly as Aidan remained silent and giving her no answers. Alexis had no intention of asking the young man for answers, as he should clearly see that she wanted them or that he should leave. Under her gaze Aidan shrunk back a bit, offering a slight chuckle to try to ease the thick tension and discomfort in the air. "Hey, I was wondering if Kai was possibly around somewhere because I needed to.. Um.. Speak with him. I've never seen you around here before, my name's Aidan." With a flirtatious smile he held out his hand to Alexis, half expecting her to melt that harsh gaze and jump at the fact that he was offering his hand to her to shake. His expectations were in vain because she did nothing of the such, merely staring at him so intensely that he felt as if he'd melt like butter if he didn't get it to soften. In fact after he gave it some thought she had reacted just how Kai had when they first met each other, which in his mind made them seem so much a like. 'Family maybe?' Dropping his hand with a shrug Aidan gave another of his smiles, dismissing the subject. "Care to give me a name to call you by, or am I just going to have to call you 'Cutie' or 'Beautiful'?"  
  
"Call her that and she'll snap your arm in two. Dare to call her another oh so brilliant nick name you might brainstorm and she might just snap your neck. What the hell are you doing here, Aidan? You know very well that Kai wasn't supposed to be around until later and he told you not to show up when he's not home...ever." Brian had emerged from the side door that connected the house to the garage, padding quietly to the side of Alexis with an even fiercer glare on his features along with a deep look of disapproval. He, like all the others, had grown as well but he didn't reach any taller than five foot eleven. His lavender colored hair was ever so slightly longer and swept back behind his ears. His eyes had changed to a soft dull gray hued lavender color and his voice a wonderful tenor. With the warm weather they were having this summer he wore something more comfortable than he had when he had been with Biovolt. Brian's attire consisted of a light gray muscle shirt and loose, dark red, baggy cargo shorts that reached down to his knees. He wore sandals, looking as if he had just thrown them on and walked out into the garage. His decision to go with Kai, Razor, and Alexis was based on the fact that he wanted to learn and be around Razor; whom he was starting to have a fascination with, or rather a rapidly growing fascination that started when they had first met. "Alexis, Kai is on the phone for you. I'll keep Mr. Frisky here company."

At the mention of Kai being on the phone Alexis softened her features some, a mild smile playing on her lips as she slipped past Brian and went into the house. The phone wasn't far, sitting just inside the door on a small corner table. It was a small cordless phone, the color a see-through dark onyx; several of them roamed about the house so that when someone called they wouldn't have to hunt a single phone down. "Kai?" Her voice was calm, collective, and somewhat joyful in tone. There was a short pause before Kai actually spoke up, some of his comments directed towards Razor in the background. "Don't worry about the bill, I'll pay it…. Alexis. What took Brian so long to get you the phone?" He sounded almost….concerned. "I was in the garage fixing your car. Someone came to visit and Brian got side-tracked talking to him."

In the background Alexis heard Razor mumble something with a mouth full of food, the words not really understood. "Don't talk with food in your mouth. Don't be a wise ass. Swallow it, don't spit it out. I swear you're as bad as Tyson at times…. 'Lex we're going to be late getting home--"

"I'll wait up for you then," Alex interrupted before Kai could even bother to tell her just to head to bed when it started to grow late. Kai was quick to comment on her decision. "You shouldn't sacrifice your good night's worth of rest just because I'm going to get home late. The longer Aidan is late in meeting us here the later we are going to end up getting home tonight."

Between the two there was a pause, each thinking over their own words before Alexis finally spoke up, sounding rather amused. Despite the fact that she had acted like she didn't know whom Aidan was she knew very well who the young man was from all the visits he made. Kai had made her promise to keep from meeting him for her own 'safety.' "Aidan's in the garage with Brian. He showed up about ten minutes ago, maybe longer. I don't know how long he was standing there looking at me as I fixed your car. I had the music up loud again. He was asking my name when Brian stepped in to tell me you were on the phone."

Kai put his hand over the mouthpiece of his phone, his words a barely heard smothered whisper to Alexis' ears. He was telling Razor where Aidan was and why he hadn't showed up yet. Razor gave a reply before the hand was removed and Kai spoke up, "I've told him at least one hundred times not to come around when I wasn't home. What the hell does he think he's going to pull off? 'Lex…. Alexis, he didn't do anything, did he?"

"No, Kai. He didn't do anything 'to me.' I can take care of myself, and you know that. Don't go and start treating me like I'm some fragile little flower that needs to be protected and watched over all the time. Now I'll clean up real quick and bring him down to the café for you. He certainly won't leave on his own unless Brian gets after him, and if that happens you know Brian won't let him get off the hook that easily. He was pissed enough when he saw that Aidan was here. If I would've known he was going to show up you know I would've gone inside, but you have got to stop trying to protect me from everything. He may have his reputation but I have my own, Kai. Let him play with fire…" There was a pause in her words, attention drifting elsewhere. "I need to go. Brian has started a fight again. Bye."

Before Kai could say anything there was a click only to be followed by the dial tone. Kai looked a bit taken back, crimson eyes started to fade into concern. Despite the five years the two still hadn't been ever able to say 'I love you" to each other. With a sigh he closed his cell phone after ending the call, eyes drifting to look towards Razor who was now patiently settled in his own chair, blue eyes staring off into nothingness. Both had grown taller, their frames having bolder shoulders yet slender masculine frames that were firm with slight but strong muscles. Unlike Kai the blue haired young man opted to wear shorts instead of pants, his attire consisting of blues and whites while Kai wore more dark and shady colors. Razor had grown out his hair a little longer, thanks to Brian's constant suggestions and hints, and had it often braided by the Russian blader he was fond of. Once Brian had opened up he reminded Razor a lot of Tala, only he had his own personality and its quirks.

"Come on Razor, we need to get home before Brian kills Aidan. He had better have a good explanation of why he went to the house while we were waiting for him here." Rising from his seat Kai left a folded bill down on the receipt, more than enough to pay the bill and to leave a good tip. Razor was quick to fall in beside him as they made their way out of the Café just a block away from their home, their pace quick enough to almost be a jog. If they wanted Aidan alive then they needed to get home quickly, only when they got home there was a whole new situation which left both of the young men standing there slack jawed at the beginning of the garage.

When they had arrived Brian was merely leaning against the racing motorcycle, which was his, watching the scene play out before him with a mild look of pure amusement on his features. Before him, fighting it out with nothing but bare fists and other limbs, was Aidan and Alexis. How that predicament came up gave both Razor and Kai and swim for their money, and Brian looked as if he was going to give no answer, simply shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't matter. They all knew Alexis wasn't violent and only opted to fight when it meant standing up for the pack or if she was very provoked in the matter.

As Razor moved to step forward Kai grabbed his wrist, shaking his head once. Silently he was saying, 'If Aidan deserved this then let him have it. She can handle this.' Releasing his friend's wrist Kai narrowed his crimson eyes, watching now as the two fell to rolling about on the ground trying to pin one another. Out of the two Aidan looked to be the one more beat up, eye starting to bruise and the opposite cheek already a deep bluish color. As soon as one would get the upper hand the other would shift and throw a bigger fight only to turn the tides over and over. Finally Kai spoke up, his voice demanding that it be listened to or else, "Both of you stop this nonsense, now."

Alexis was the first to listen, more than willingly allowing herself to be dominated by Kai and his presence. Aidan on the other hand didn't look as if he'd ever listen in several lifetimes, taking this sudden loss of fight in the young female he had been rolling around on the floor with and using it to his advantage. In a mere moment he had his body pinning her face-first onto the concrete floor of the garage, his own hands holding her arms down by the wrists and his body straddled on top of hers. If it had been a game, which he had thought it most certainly was, then it had certainly gone all wrong because as soon as he had lowered his head to whisper into her ear she had gone rigid with her steel blue eyes widening to the point her pupils shrunk to nothing but pin points.

What happened first Aidan couldn't tell, but he was flat on his back on the ground with Brian holding Razor back and Kai looming protectively and full of concern over Alexis. He figured it was either Kai or Brian that had shoved or pulled him away from the woman before Razor could get to him. The once calm, cheerful, yet stern blue haired twenty-one year old had turned into something Aidan had never seen before, his blue eyes churning with bitterness and his features scrunched into a look of hate. The thing was Aidan didn't understand what exactly he had done wrong, but it was clear he was lacking a good bit of information about who Alexis really was.

"You had better leave Aidan. Now." Brian's soft lavender eyes narrowed, his voice stern and just daring Aidan to defy it. Razor was relentlessly squirming in his arms to be let go, and he had to admit he was having trouble keeping a hold on him and holding him back. Over the years he had certainly grown stronger and a hard person to contend with in the ring especially since he had started kickboxing. Kai had Alexis cradled in his arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck and her arms circling his broad shoulders. Three pairs of eyes watched as Aidan cautiously stepped from the garage, walking down the driveway and turning to head back to his own home somewhere further down the road and over a few blocks.

"If I knew this would've happened I wouldn't have let her got at him, Kai. He said that I was only 'protecting' her when I ended up fighting him and he commented about how weak you looked compared to him, and she just jumped at him. You know her and how she's stepping up to protect us when we have our backs turned or when we aren't there. Don't blame Aidan or jump at him for what happened. He didn't know and it isn't his concern to know what happened to her before. That's something we've all left behind." Brian spoke truthfully, loosening his grip on Razor as he stopped fighting against his grip and leaned back against his chest with a pouting huff.

"But I more than well warned him not to ever come him while I'm not around. You and I both know that he likes to go at any girl he seems someone else with, and that doesn't make her any different than any other girl. I don't blame you for it because like you said you didn't know it was going to happen, but I will blame him. He has no right to do what he did--" Before Kai got to finish he was interrupted by Brian's insistent voice.

"But you never gave any indication that he has to keep his hands off. Rather you invited him otherwise by the way you kept hiding her from him. Aidan knows better than to mess with things that are yours, but how was he to know that you have a 'thing' with her? You never let him see her, not even with you around. It's as much your fault as it is his, Kai. Stop treating her like a kid who's hiding his prized piece of candy. She's human, too, you know." With that Brian shifted his weight, warning Razor before he started walking towards the door to the house. Razor quietly followed behind him, glancing back at the shocked yet angered face of the Dranzer blade wielder.


	2. Music’s Alluring Beat, A Wrong Move

Devotion and Rivalry

By: Salvaged Wings

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or any of its characters.

Warning: Language, Situations, Yaoi

Summary: Sequel to Clandestine Wolf. Facing the difficulties of life Kai, Alexis, Razor, and Brian and trying their best to survive in a world they know little about. Takes place five years after Clandestine Wolf. What will happen when devotion towards one another is plagued with rivalry?

A.N.: I decided I didn't like how the first version of the second chapter I posted was like… So I deleted it and replaced it with this version. Hopefully this will help things progress a little more smoothly.

Chapter Two - Music's Alluring Beat, A Wrong Move

Wet strands of white hair stuck to the skin as beads of water traveled from one surface to another. The bathroom was warm and full of steam from a freshly taken shower. Passing a hand over the surface of the mirror Alexis cleared off a section of condensation and fog so that she could see herself in the mirror. Grabbing a nearby brush she started to brush out her wet hair, the towel around her slender frame hiding anything from being. It didn't take long to release the hair from all its knots before it was whisked up and twisted into a ponytail only to be secured by a navy blue hair tie. For a long time she just stared at herself in the mirror long and hard, doubting her every look and the faint scars she had from the years behind her. Just then someone knocked on the door softly, a voice behind it speaking up slowly. "It's Razor. Can I come in if your decent? I want to ask you something." As Alexis unlocked and opened the door a crack Razor peeked his head in before slinking stealthily into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He made himself comfortable on the closed seat of the toilet.

"What's on your mind Razor? You look troubled." Alexis made herself comfortable on the side of the marble tub, crossing her legs and laying a towel over them so nothing could be seen from up the other towel incasing her body. Steel blue eyes were soft and kind, showing their will to listen contently and only helped if asked to do so. She didn't push or ask again when Razor didn't answer at first and started to fiddle with the hem of the silkish button-up shirt he was wearing. He looked troubled, as if fighting something out on the inside.

"Alexis... Is it wrong for me to like Brian like I did Tala? I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to replace him or forget about what he meant to me... I don't want to hurt Brian anymore than he's already been hurt by people." Razor sighed, sad blue eyes traveling to look up at the bathroom ceiling. "Am I wrong to think like this, to... feel like this? I mean... Well, I guess I really don't know what I mean.." He frowned, a clear sight of inner turmoil for the usually very cheery young man. Soon his eyes fell to the floor, gazing at his sock clad feed as if they were ever so interesting.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say?" Alexis calmly waited for the affirmative nod from the young man before continuing gently, her voice kind rather than reprimanding. "I can see where you're coming from Razor, but you should know that Tala would've wanted you to be happy no matter what. There is nothing wrong with you liking Brian, and I know that you'd never intentionally hurt him. Both of you deserve to be happy, so don't ever let anyone tell you different. There will always be a place in your heart for Tala, but there is a place for Brian, too. Always remember though that it will never bother Kai of me that you two are together. In truth it would make us happy to know that both of you have someone." She paused, waiting for it all to soak in before tilting her head thoughtfully and continuing. "You should go out tonight to calm yourself and to think things through. There's a late night club having a rave tonight, you should go."

Rising from where she sat Alexis threw the extra towel over Razor's head to cover his teary blue eyes. He seemed to be thinking her words over thoughtfully in his head before he actually spoke. "You're coming with me, then. It's about time you get out, and I'm not taking no for an answer." A warm yet soft laugh filled the bathroom as Alexis chuckled at Razor's stubbornness. "You are something else. If you put it that way I suppose I'm going to have to come with you." Though the young man couldn't see through the towel Alexis smiled at him, letting her towel drop so she could effectively get dressed. She was quick, as not to make Razor wait longer than he needed to. Her pants were loose and black in color, their waistband hugging her gently curving lips lightly. The shirt was a soft blue simple tee shirt that was just short enough to let an inch of skin show. Once finished she threw the wet towels in the hamper, the one off of Razor's head going as well. Alexis was taller than Razor just barely, but he still didn't let himself be intimidated by her. Instead he respected her as much as he did Tala. It was almost as if a piece of him was inside of her, but he reminded himself it was that Tala had a piece of her inside of him.

"I'm going to have to sneak you out of the house Alexis. Knowing Kai he wouldn't ever let you out without him around to keep watch. Truthfully I doubt he'd ever let you go to a dance without having himself hovering over you to make sure no one touches you. I'm sure his intentions are good and all, but he can't be keeping you locked up like some over protective parent. After all, you've been locked up enough by Biovolt and it's time you learn about the world you were kept from. Anyways, before it gets too late we should get out and buy you some proper raving clothes at that new clothing store at the mall." Razor was all but jumping up and down in excitement, his expressions changing with his words as he used his body for the most exaggeration possible. It wasn't long after he was done speaking that he grabbed Alexis' hand and started to pull her behind him through the house.

"Proper raving clothes? Razor… I'm not trying to impress anyone there, and you know that I don't like people staring at me all googly eyed like they are a pack of lustful wild dogs. Besides, this is just for fun and I don't see why I need to buy something new to wear. I have plenty of clothes as it is, thanks to Kai who insists that he buy everything that I want right on the spot. And what do you mean from that new store in the mall? I heard from Brian that it's full of nothing but clothes that people would drool over is someone with a nice body was wearing them." Alexis hardly had the time to get her shoes on properly before she was pulled out the door in hopes of getting out of the house before Kai or Brian found out.

"Have a little faith, Alexis! I'll pick you out something that isn't so flashy yet still looks good. I've already something to wear to the place. We never get the chance to do anything together, so this is all on me. I'll do your hair and make up, too." The closer the two became to the mall the more talkative and excited Razor became until Alexis finally pulled him to a halt and made him walk like a normal person. She wasn't quite sure what blue eyes young man had planned for her, but she was starting to feel not too keen in finding out what.

It took no longer than a half an hour to get to the mall and inside its large building. There were over forty stores in the mall located on two floors that expanded over a vast part of land. The stores were packed with people, as they usually were at that time during the day. It was a gathering place for many people both young and old, but after awhile of weaving through hundreds of people Alexis started to feel out of place and uncomfortable. Big crowds of people had never been her favorite thing, but Razor was doing a good job of keeping most of them away from her.

It didn't take long to find the store whose name Alexis couldn't catch as she was dragged inside. The store was crowded, but less so than the food court and the walkways outside the stores. As they walked through the isles she tried to get a glimpse of the clothes only to be pulled along by Razor in an impatient manner. "You do know that my arm in attacked, don't you? You're going to end up pulling it out of the socket if you pull any harder." After hearing this Razor grinning, apologized, and led Alex along with a hand on the small of her back.

"Now you stay here in the changing room, and I am going to toss some clothes over the door when I find something that might look good on you." Smiling Razor ushered his friend into the dressing room only to slip off into the store once he was sure that she was going to stay in there once he was gone. Contently he went about picking up this and that's for Alexis to try on. It was an almost unnerving wait and she was about to just curl up to sleep.

Soon enough there were clothes being thrown over the door. There was a shirt, pants, and shoes, and a bunch of accessories piled onto the floor, steel blue eyes gazing at the pile of things as Razor leaned his back against the closed door. "I want to see you before you refuse to go anywhere in that stuff. I made sure not to get the sluttish clothes they have here, but rather something a little more...oh, I suppose, Kai?" There was a soft chuckle from him before he waited for the complaints to start.

"Razor...What the hell do you think you're trying to pull? These are gothic clothes! I know Kai likes his dark colors, but come on... You're just pulling my leg, right? I don't really have to wear this?" Alexis was sorting through the items on the floor, blinking mildly at all the dark colors that lie before her. "It's just a little black, crimson, and midnight blue. Just put in on." She could hear him chuckling even with his hand over his mouth, her lip settling into a thin line.

Skeptically Alexis put the dark clothing on, mentally telling herself that Razor would have to be tortured at some point for what he had picked out for her. The black pants were low cut, hugging very contently on her hips with a dark blue belt, the legs were baggy yet they had bondage rings all over it with small silver chains hanging from ring to ring. The shirt was something else all together, midnight blue in color. It was a mesh top with a skintight cotton tank top that dipped low at the neckline and rose high on the abdomen, though the look was closed off with bondage rims. The heavy leather boots were almost bulky with rubber soles and metal ornaments while some of the strips of leather were decorated with blue flames. A Charlotte style metal bracelet and a crimson Erszebet choker. To top the look off was a few more simple bracelets on the other wrist.

"I'm not coming out... I don't see how you got me to put this on anyways. It's just so...dark." Crossing her arms over her chest Alexis refused to walk out of the changing room, steely blue eyes looking quite frustrated. There was a pause before Razor shifted in front of the door only for him to open it for himself. To him if she wasn't fully dressed then she should've locked to door so he couldn't have opened it. "Come on out here in the light before I drag you out here. There is nothing wrong with what you're wearing."

With an unhappy sigh Alexis stepped out of the small changing room, her form shifting uncomfortably upon her feet as eyes suddenly turned to look at her. As she was about to retreat back into the changing room Razor nudged the door shut, an amused look on his face. "Now I don't see why you find anything wrong with this look. It's no wonder people are looking at you now. It suits you, it really does, but you need to do your hair a bit differently and put some makeup on. I suppose we're off to the beauty shop for those things." He turned, paused, and then looked over his shoulder. "And so you get used to wearing those clothes you're going to keep them on until we leave the rave tonight. Just take the tags off; I already paid for the stuff. I'll put your other clothes in to bag." Razor waved the bag around, though some other pieces of clothing were already in it.

So they were off, walking through the mall again as eyes followed after the both of them. Before they had left razor had changed into the clothing her had purchased for himself, and it was just as dark as Alexis'. He had on a black mesh sleeveless shirt, though the mesh was very fine and close together so that the light colored flesh beneath couldn't be seen perfectly. The pants her wore were dark blue and loose with several pockets down each side of the leg. He wore his usually black and blue sneakers to tie the look together efficiently along with a silver cross necklace hanging from around his neck; a gift from Brian on his birthday a few years ago.

Upon reaching a suitable store with items enough to satisfy Razor the two wandered in, the small store being less crowded than the last one they had been in. Alexis never really wore makeup, even when she went to school. It all seemed overly pointless while all the other girls who wore it wore too much of it and looked more like clowns. The store's cashier greeted them as they walked into the store, offering her help if it was needed before turning back to the magazine in her lap behind the counter. The atmosphere of the store was laid back and comfortable, something that eased the tension that Alexis was giving towards all those who insisted on staring at her.

"Look, we'll just get something simple so you won't have to worry about it being over done. I have no intention of making you look like one of those bimbo girls from high school. They could learn something about putting makeup on properly if they even bothered to look at themselves in the mirror before they left the house. Now, let's see." The young blue haired male was grazing the selections that lined the walls and many small tables. The things weren't exactly brand name, but they were cheap and lasted long enough. When he found something he liked his bright blue eyes lit up and a smile graced his features. "Baby blue eye liner, some light glitter, these black hair ties for your hair...Mm... And this temporary hair paint so we can highlight your white hair with some blue streaks." As he spoke he was grabbing things off the shelves, looking at them, them putting them in a small shopping basket. "There, all done."

Alexis didn't say anything, half rolling her eyes as she walked quietly behind her friend towards the register. She was thrilled to actually be going out, but not about what she was being dressed up in. Dark colors fitted Kai a lot better than they did her, but the darkness also made her tanned skin seem lighter than what it was. Mentally she smiled at the thought of Kai seeing her when she got home, and then chuckling as she imagined him trying to yell at her while gazing at her outfit. It would be a sight to see if she got caught coming home from the dance.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly, as the two spent it at the mall people watching and having something to eat at the food court. As it became close to closing time the people started to thin out, and soon enough it was near nine o'clock before they finally decided to head off to the club a few blocks down. There was no problem getting in, and the bouncers were friendly enough yet still somewhat intimidating because of their large and tall forms. The music was loud, and the place was already filled with hundreds of bodies dancing together out on the floor. It was like watching a tidal wave, all the bodies moving together to the beat of the music. It was like the people were drugged on the music, drinking its beat as their bodies brushed against one another.

"Come on, you can dance with me so the others will stay away from you. We won't stay here long, just long enough to enjoy the moment." With a comforting smile Razor lead Alexis out onto the dance floor, easing his way towards a places more near the center of the mob of people. He stood facing her, giving her a light punch in the shoulder to get her attention away from those staring at her and more onto the music. He fell into the rhythm of the music, moving with the crowd to become part of the tidal wave of bodies. Soon enough Alexis relaxed and fell into the dancing rhythm to, closing her steely blue eyes to let the beat sink in deeper.

As the two danced a small group of four young men stood at one of the tables in the club, watching the large group of bodies on the floor as they moved with the music. One of them gave an amused laugh, pointing out onto the dance floor. "Well looky there. It seems Kai can't keep a hold of his property for very long. That girl he's been hiding is here with Razor." It was Aidan who was speaking, his aqua blue eyes zeroing in on Alexis' form in the crowd.

A shorter male with light green eyes and dirty blonde hair stepped forward to peer at the person Aidan was pointing at; his name was Brandon. "You mean that girl in those gothic clothes and white hair? I wonder where that punk has been hiding her the whole time, she's a real beauty." He grinned before he turned his gaze back to Aidan, his lime margarita being brought to his lips as he watched his best friend start to move forward.

"Kai never lets her out of the house. Watch me show her what a good time really is." Setting his own drink down Aidan made his way out to the dance floor, his darkly dressed form moving through the crowd with ease as they turned their bodies to let him through. For a moment he just watched, as if he was hunting his prey. He waited just until Razor turned his back to Alexis so that he could dance with someone who had asked him and then Aidan moved in. He came up behind Alexis, standing a good foot behind her as he watched her move enough to fall into the same rhythm as she.

The many bodies around her drowned out her senses, even with the aid of Cynewolf. In truth the wolf was dormant, allowing her companion to have fun without being overwhelmed with his senses. As Aidan placed his hands on her hips and stepped closer to have his body against hers she stiffened, taking in a sharp breath before relaxing and letting whoever it was behind her dance along with her for the time being. The feeling was exotic, inciting really as the beat of the music drowned everything out except for the body behind her.

The music never seemed to ever stop playing, one song after another being played as the night wore on. It was rather warm in the club, the many bodies moving to the beat of the music leaving the room stuffy and the dancers lightly sweaty. Razor had excused himself to get a drink, not really glancing at Alexis as he slipped off through the crowd towards the bar. He was worn out and was going to rest awhile, though he didn't seem to notice that his friend was still dancing with someone. That someone was still Aidan, his body plush up against her own as his hands rested on the bare tanned flesh that was exposed by her shirt and pants. His warm breath rolled across her neck, his lips just hovering over the soft flesh.

Deciding it was time to stop playing around Aidan made his move, slyly slipping around Alexis to he was now dancing with her face to face. Her steely blue eyes were shut to enjoy both the music and the dancing to the fullest. When Razor had told her that she'd enjoy herself she now knew he was right, a small smile playing on her lips. When Aidan pressed his lips lightly on hers she started to back away only to be pulled closer as his arms pulled her tightly up against his body. The movement caused her to moan involuntary, lips parting to let to sound pass only to have a tongue find its way slithering into her mouth.

In the back of her mind Alexis knew this was wrong, that she was loyal to Kai, yet he wasn't ever all that intimate. They'd kiss every once and awhile and at times he'd hold her, but he never went any further almost as if he was afraid or disinterested. When they had gotten out of the hospital and went to high school he was more into holding her, into kissing her and making sure that she knew that he really did care for her, but all that had started to slip away over time. The feeling of being so close to someone, to kiss so feverously was like a drug she didn't rally want to get off of.

Aidan didn't push her, didn't demand much after seeing how she had reacted when he had her pinned down in the garage just days before. Instead he loosened his grip around her and softened the roughness of the kiss. He was rewarded with Alexis snaking her arms around his neck, her body seeking more warmness from him as she pressed closer. All the while they were still dancing to the music, their bodies swaying and rubbing together.

Soon enough the kiss was broken, steely blue eyes glossed with hunger opening to look at Aidan. She looked rather taken back, a bit panicked really as she started to pull away from the male. "Aidan.. I'm not supposed to be around-" Her words were cut off by Aidan as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. "No one has to know. I'm not as bad of a guy as every makes me out to be." A smile came to his lips, and he tried his best not make it seem sly or distrustful. He was already leading her off the dance floor and towards a booth.

Reluctantly Alexis allowed herself to be lead to the booth, sliding down to sit as Aidan gestured for her to do so. It wasn't moments later that he was sitting next to her, and sliding in to her other side were his friends wearing shit eating grins. Steel blue eyes darkened at their arrival, glaring in a threatening manner that was a clear warning to come no closer to her. The buzz of the music had faded away leaving nothing but a clear reality.

"Hey there, no need to get hostile on us, just joining you." Holding up his hands defensively Brandon arches his brows before giving a shrug and setting his glass down upon the table--it had been emptied and filled with what looked like bubbly water. "Here, have a drink, it's just flavored carbonated water.. raspberry flavored. You're flushed anyways, and if you're not careful you'll dehydrate in this place. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"I wouldn't," regarded Snowflake slowly, correcting the male whom she had yet to actually learn the name of. However Aidan merely nodded his head in agreement. With a sigh, knowing they were right, she took up the glass, sniffing if for the familiar raspberry scent before actually taking a sip. Brandon had been telling the truth, it was just flavored water that was carbonated, though a hint of alcohol still remained as a lingering taste. After finishing the glass off, figuring there wasn't much left to begin with, Alexis rose form her seat.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but I need to get going and find Razor. Maybe I'll see you another time." With that she didn't even wait for them to move for her, as she climbed on top of the table, sliding across its surface on her side, and landing with ease upon her booted feet on the other side. She'd have to remember to kill Razor for this--she felt as if she had betrayed Kai with that kiss. However she had a good time; maybe she'd come again. Maybe she'd see Aidan again.


End file.
